High School Haunts Us All
by xana4
Summary: She would never be his to love. Kensi Blye would hate him forever...or would she? It's K/D all the way, even though it might not seem like it on the begining


_**AN: Once again, I have no idea of how this happened. I hope you like it, even though it has no real plot. Just a small one-shot that Steve (my laptop) came up with. SpongeBob seems to be quite the inspiration to me. Yesterday, I made a list of 54 things I would do to SpongeBob. Things like hit him with a hammer, strangle him, cut him open with a knife, dip him into acid and give him poison are amongst those things. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story. Feedback is love, people. **_

_Marty Deeks walks through the hallways he's so familiar with until he reaches his locker. He grabs the books he's going to need for his first class of the day and locks it before starting to walk to the classroom. He walks by the groups he wishes he could be a part of but that's never going to happen. _

_He's a geek. _

_Sure, he doesn't look exactly like a typical geek but he is one. He spends his free-time studying because he knows what he wants to do and knows he has to work hard to achieve that goal. He wants to become a lawyer to help all those kids who have parents like the ones he had. He lives with his mother now but the memory of his father is always present in the back of his head, haunting him. _

_He doesn't want anyone else to suffer like he does._

_Marty doesn't care about what anyone in this school thinks about him. _

_Well, that's not exactly true. There's one person whose opinion matters but it's not like he'll ever have the chance to ask her anything about that. _

_Kensi Blye is the girl no one is allowed to touch. She comes from a family of Marines and is as hardcore as a Marine. Touching her is forbidden, along with talking or getting too close. No one even thinks about messing with her. That basically means that his chances of every talking to her for more than two seconds are close to none. _

_Still, a guy can dream._

_He's sitting on his math class when an idea comes to his mind. She's sitting on the front-row, a dreamy look on her face, and he knows she's far away from this class. _

_Her mind is nowhere near this school. _

_But he knows a way to make her notice him. _

_He just has to become a little bit more like her. It couldn't be that bad, right? He knows there's going to be a party this Friday and that's his opportunity. All he has to do is go to that party and prove her he can be as wild as she is, as hardcore as she is._

_Friday comes sooner than what he thought and before he knows it, he's standing outside a house filled with drunken teenagers and loud music. _

_Marty gets in and spots her less than a minute later. It's not hard to do. She is, after all, the girl he has a crush on. It's pretty easy for him to spot her, even in the middle of a huge crowd. _

_Much to his surprise, she spots him too and actually smiles at him before starting to walk in his direction. _

_Marty looks around to see if she's not walking to someone else but he's the only one standing there. As soon as she reaches him, he can see how drunk she is, but that doesn't stop him from smiling at her._

_It's when she talks that he almost falls over from shock._

"_Marty, it's good to see you here."_

_She knows his name. Kensi Blye, the hardcore marine brat knows his name. "Well, I decided to come and see what the big fuss is about."_

_Kensi laughs and it's so damn cute he almost kisses her without thinking about consequences. "And would you like to dance with me?"_

_That's too dangerous and he knows he would be pushing his luck. "I'm sorry but I don't dance. But you go and have fun. I'm sure there are plenty of guys here who wouldn't mind dancing with you."_

_Then she smiles again and grabs his hand, leading him outside. She only speaks again when they are alone on the sidewalk, away from the noise and the alcohol. "I like you, Marty Deeks. I think you're a nice guy, even though you kind of creeped me out at first when you stared at me during classes." _

_He blushes a bit but he's sure she doesn't notice it because it's dark outside. "You noticed that?"_

_She laughs again and kisses his cheek. "I'm not that dumb, Marty. Would you mind walking me home? It's darker than what I thought and I'm alone for the night. My uncles are out of town…"_

_Marty nods and they start to walk to her house. He wants to ask why she lives with her uncles but knows that it's probably better if he doesn't push his luck. She's already talking to him and that's enough for now. They're almost at her house when he realizes she's still holding his hand in hers and it makes him smile. She doesn't stop walking when they reach her door. Kensi unlocks it and pulls him inside with her._

_Marty doesn't protest because he can't say no to her. He would give her anything she wanted. That's why he doesn't stop her when she pulls him to her bedroom, when she kisses him with passion and when she pushes him onto her bed before climbing on top of him and straddling him. _

_He wakes up in the middle of the night naked in her bed, her also naked body in his arms. She wakes up too and looks at him in shock. Kensi yells at him to leave and he does without arguing with her. _

_She's not drunk anymore. _

_She hates him for what he did last night because she doesn't know the only reason why it happened is because he loves her so much he can never say no to her. And it kills him because now he will never be able to tell her. _

_She starts dating with the captain of the football team two weeks later and never looks at him again. She's with someone who deserves her, who will treat her right. He can't do anything about that. _

_She will never be his to love. _

_Kensi Blye will hate him forever._

Marty Deeks wakes up with the annoying sound of his alarm clock but doesn't have the chance to stop it because another hand slaps its button down.

He tries to adjust to the bright light coming through his window and, when he finally does, he smiles at the sigh that greets him.

Kensi is cuddled to his side, her head on his chest, her arm draped over his chest, one of her legs tangled with his and her naked breasts against his side.

Deeks kisses the top of her head and sees a lazy smile appear on her sleepy face. "Good morning, princess."

"Good morning, Marty." She doesn't move, even though they both know they have to get up and get ready for work in just a few minutes.

He lets out a small laugh and she looks at him. "I'm sorry but I just woke up from the weirdest dream ever."

Kensi lays her head back on his chest. "Do you want to tell me about it so I can laugh a bit too?"

"I dreamt I was in high school again but that you were there too. You were the marine brat no one dared to touch and I was the geek that did nothing but study. One day, I went to a party to try to make you notice me and ended up having sex with you. You started to hate me when you woke up sober and noticed what had happened. Then you started dating the captain of the football team."

Kensi looks at him once again, with a frown on her face. "Since when did your dreams become the ones of a teenage girl?"

Deeks smacks her bare bottom as punishment but the way her eyes darken when he does makes him see she didn't mind that. And he can't stop his body from reacting to her arousal. He flips them over in one swift movement and leans in, stopping an inch away from her sweet lips. "Do you think we would have worked this well if we'd met back in high school?"

Kensi shakes her head. "Who we are today is a direct consequence of what happened to us in the past. I love you and I know you love me but I was different when I was in high school. I was the shy kid standing in the corner, trying to go unnoticed because we were always moving. And it only got worse after my father died."

Deeks knows she doesn't want to talk about it so he smirks and changes subject. "What do you say to a morning quickie in the shower before work?"

Kensi laughs and wraps her legs around his waist so he can lift her and carry her to the bedroom. "I'm all yours."

**Do I deserve a review?**


End file.
